silence is love and friendship
by kuro403
Summary: Redo from silence is friendship, edited by time unfettered imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is Kuro sorry about the long wait for chapter 11 trying to fix my grammar and everything. Thanks to times unfettered imagination bomb for helping me out! And here silence is friendship!

**Silence is friendship**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up this morning feeling pretty good. I got dressed in my uniform – which is pink though I suppose it could be some kind of red….I don't really know. I walked down the stairs and headed towards the dining room. As soon as I entered the room my mother stopped what she was doing and said

"Good morning Shuichi!"

She says it in such an Ursula kind voice. I said my good morning back and quickly ate some breakfast. As soon as I was finished I headed out the door, with a quick goodbye to mother, and was on my way to school.

As I was walking I heard my name. I turned around and saw Yusuke walking towards me.

"Hey Kurama!"

"Good morning Yusuke."

"Yea great morning...I really want to skip school but I can't because of Keiko!" Yusuke yelled slumping his shoulders in the process.

I chuckled softly

"Sure Yusuke. Let's hurry up or we'll be late."

"Ok. You're such a goody two shoes."

I glared at Yusuke for calling me that.

At their school (so Yusuke is in the same year as kurama is because it's easier for me ) 

"Hey, Kurama. Did you hear we're getting a new student?"

"We are? I didn't hear about that?" I was surprised because I hadn't heard anything at all about a new student.

"You didn't! Really? I thought you would, I overheard Keiko talking about it. Weird. Let's go look for Kuwabara."

"You can go ahead and look Yusuke. I'm going to class."

"Sure. See ya later."

"See you _in class_ Yusuke." I sighed, Yusuke could be so troublesome.

"Yea yea." Yusuke shrugged, ignoring my jab.

A few minutes later and everyone was in class. The math teacher walked in and went straight to teaching math (hate math hehe). Then just as we were about to start another problem the speaker system turned on.

"Can Minamino Shuichi please come to the principal's office? I repeat can Minamino Shuichi please come to the principal's office."

Whispering started soon after.

"Wow kur- I mean Shuichi what did you do?" I sent a slight glare his way for almost slipping up in front of the class.

"I did nothing Yusuke."

"Sure you didn't! Just go see what you did."

"Like I said I did nothing."

The teacher said "You may go Shuichi."

I got up and quickly made my way out of the classroom. Everyone was still whispering and staring at the star student. It wasn't a usual occurrence for him to be going to the principle. It was very, very weird. As I walked I thought of all the thinks that it could possibly be about and started to get nervous. I walked into the principal's office anxiously hoping it had nothing to do with mother and nervous as to what it was about. The secretary sent a pleasant smile my way, obviously seeing my discomfort.

"Just go ahead into his office and sit down. He'll be right with you."

I looked over to see a boy with black spikey hair with a white stripe near the front. His skin was kind of pale but not a deathly pale and his eyes were closed. I had never seen him before so I assume that Yusuke was right about there being a new student.

I waited until the principal came out and called both of us – wait both of us? - in. All three of us sat down and the principle said, "Hello Shuichi nice to see you."

I nodded my head in reply and said, "Nice to see you Mr. Maru. Why have you called for me?"

"Sorry for calling you as suddenly as I did. I called you because we have a new student as you can see." He waved a hand at the new student, who looked up and nodded his head as a sort of hello.

"He needs help with a few things and I thought the best person to help him would be you. Is that ok Shuichi?"

"Yes I don't mind Mr. Maru."

"That's great!" He exclaimed, sounding very happy.

"Oh and he has twin sister. She might be in the same class as you also. I still have to check the schedules. Let me go get them. Just sit tight and I will be right back."

The principal stumbled out the door still slight happy at Shuichi for agreeing. Since we were alone I decided to formerly introduce myself. I turned a little and put my hand out and said, "It's nice to meet you."

The other boy looked at my hand for a second before he put his hand out and shook it. The principal came back in soon after with the schedules in his hand. He put them on his desk and turned to the new boy.

"It seems like Yukina isn't here today will she be coming."

The boy shook his head no and I had to wonder why he wasn't talking. I wonder if he's shy? My thoughts were broken when the principal said, "Oh Shuichi! I forgot to tell you his name."

I smiled and said "It's ok. What is your name?" I turned to look at the new student. He merely looked at me with a blank expression. Why isn't he saying anything?

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that he's mute. Sorry about that."

That makes sense because he hadn't spoken a word and it was either that or he didn't like to talk. All I could think of to say was oh.

"Well then his name is Hiei Jasganshi and his sister's name is Yukina. She will be here, tomorrow right?"

Hiei shook his head yes.

"Well then can you show him around?"

"Yes I don't mind."

"That's great then! Have a great first day Hiei!"

We both left the office and I started showing him around. As we were walking Hiei took his cell out and started to type something. I became curious and he handed it to me. It read 'where is the art room?'

"Oh do you like art?"

He typed his reply and handed it over for me to read. 'Sort of. Yukina does.'

"Oh so what do you like to do, if it's ok to ask?" I handed his cell back as I asked and he typed for a couple seconds and handed it back.

'Fine, I do like art… and science.'

"I like science too he we could be partners in class if that's okay with you."

Hiei nodded his head. I showed him the art room and we continued forward.

"Is there anything else you want to see?"

He shook his head no.

**Hiei's POV**

I didn't like school because everyone was always mean to me because I can't talk. I hated my last school and I can only hope that this one won't be as bad as the last one.

"I hope you like the school so far. I will help you as much as I can." Shuichi commented as we walked.

'Shuichi is nice I hope he can help make my year here better.'

I was interrupted from my thoughts when we reached a classroom door.

"Here's the class. Are you ready to go in?"

I looked up into Shuichi's eyes – they are green. 'I don't think I've ever met someone who has such vibrant red hair and green eyes. Shuichi almost looks like a girl because of his features and soft spoken nature.'

Realizing I hadn't responded yet I looked up and nodded. We both walked in to the class room and everyone looked up to stare at Shuichi with the new student.

The teacher looked surprised for a second before a look of realization crossed his face.

"Ok everyone. Here is the new student, can you introduce yourself to the class?"

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Shuichi spoke up "Mr. Ichi Hiei's a mute."

Everyone started to whisper about me and I hated it. 'This always happens.'

Shuichi pushed me forward slightly so everyone could see me better. I'm very short like 5 foot (I'm saying 5 becz I don't really know his height ha ha) with black hair and red eyes.

Shuichi began speaking again "His name is Jasganshi Hiei. Is there anything you want to know?"

Everyone raised their hands and Shuichi picked a guy wearing a green jump suit with slicked back black hair.

"Yes Yusuke."

The Yusuke kid said, "Is that really your eye color?"

Shuichi looked exasperated at Yusuke's blunt question. Then he looked over to me and I wrote my answer on the notebook.

It said: yes it is my natural color and I was born with it, same with my sister."

"Oh you have a sister?" Yusuke asked.

I wrote: yes we are twins.

Everyone got excited and started whispering about wanting to meet her.

"Ok everyone settle down. Hiei, you can sit next to Shuichi."

I nodded and walked with Shuichi back to his desk. When he sat down I took the seat next to him.

**Lunch Time (POV Change)**

Classes are over and it's lunch time. Hiei enters the lunch room and looks around for a place to go. Yusuke, having seen him, walks up to him with a brunette at his side. Her hair's long (I like her with the long hair it suits her.), she has brown eyes, and she's about average height. The girl smiles at Hiei and introduces herself.

"Hi! My name is Keiko. It's nice to meet you."

Hiei and Keiko shake hands and Hiei begins writing in is notebook: nice to meet you too. My name is Hiei.

She smiles again and says, "Do you want to join us for lunch?"

He changes a page and shows it to her. It says yes. Everyone walks off to the cafeteria and when they reach it they go to the lunch line. Everyone starts talking excitedly except for Hiei. A tall guy walks up to them.

"Hey Urameshi!" He said. Yusuke stopped talking and turned around to the orange haired man.

"Hey Kuwabara what's up!"

"Nothing much. I was just about to join the lunch line."

Kuwabara looks around and notices Hiei.

"Hey, who's the shrimp?"

Hiei glared at him and Shuichi, noticing his anger, tried to change the conversation.

"This is Hiei – the new student."

"Oh yeah! I heard about you. My name is the great Kazuma Kuwabara! Nice to meet you. …."

Hiei just stared back at him wondering if he was an idiot.

"Hey are you ignoring me?"

'Yep,' Hiei thought, 'Definitively an idiot.'

"No! You idiot! He can't talk so stop shouting!"

'They should both shut up….' Hiei thought.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara started arguing and it looked like they weren't going to stop. Getting annoyed with them Hiei opened his notebook and began to write furiously. Then he showed it to them: Names Hiei, nice to meet you, now stop shouting!

Everyone stopped and then started laughing. They quickly got their food and then headed to a table to eat. It was relatively silent until Yusuke said, "Hey Hiei, where are you from?"

Hiei looked at him, his fork half way to his mouth, and put it down and picked up his notebook. He wrote, and then showed it to him. It said: I'm from a lot of different places. My mom gets relocated a lot so I don't really remember or know where I'm from.

"Oh ok… well that's cool, I guess."

Hiei: Not really… All the other schools I went to were horrible…

"Sorry, man."

He wrote down: Its fine.

**End of school**

"I hope you liked the school - its not that bad."

Hiei looked over to Shuichi and wrote down: It was ok. I mean it was only the first day.

"Your right." Shuichi said as he gave the notebook back.

"Can you do sign language?"

Hiei nodded his head, wrote in the book and handed it back to him: Yes I can. My whole family had to learn it for me, can you?"

Shuichi nodded his head and said, "Yes. I learned it last year for extra credit. I thought it would come in handy and hahaha I guess it will; so you don't have to write everything down when you're talking with me."

Shuichi smiled at him and Hiei thought he might really be making a friend. Suddenly a green haired girl showed up.

"Nii-san! There you are. We are finished unpacking, isn't that great? Mom even said I can come to school tomorrow!" She quickly hugged Hiei and then looked over to see Shuichi. She let go of Hiei and said, "Hi are you a friend of nii-sans?"

Hiei looked over at his sister and started signing.

"Yes, now can you stop hugging me in public?"

She smiled and signed back.

"Great you met a friend! That's really great!"  
Then she gave him a sheepish smile and continued signing. "And I can hug you whenever and wherever I want Hiei!" Hiei sighed in exasperation.

Shuichi was amazed at how much they looked alike in almost every aspect; they both have the exact same red eyes and she was actually even shorter than Hiei's. However their hair was completely different because while he had short black hair she has long mint green hair tied in a low pony tail. She's wearing a blue skirt with white leggings and white shirt that said, free hugs. The saying seemed to fit her personality.

"Well, we have to go. It was nice to meet you! Especially since you're my brother's friend."

"Hum yes we are, aren't we?" Shuichi said, agreeing to the friend comment. Hiei nodded his head and signed, "Well then, we are going to go. Ja ne."

"See you tomorrow, Hiei. Oh you to Yukina."

"Bye!" she waved and they took off for home. Then realizing something she looked over at Hiei.

"Hey, did you tell him my name?"

He nodded and she relaxed a bit.

"Let's hurry home so we don't worry mom."

He nodded and they both walked to their home.

TBC

Hope you like it! review tell me what you all think no flames!

Kuro


	2. Note for yyh stories

Hi everyone~ Kuro here with a question what Yu Yu Hakusho story do you want me to continue? Here are the stories~

Assassin

Assassin meets Yakuza

Night Club

Neko Hime

Love Hurts

Silence is love friendship

Which one of these do you like the most. I do have major writer block on assassin so I shouldn't put it on the list but if you guy like it I should try writing it.

Tell me on reviews or you can pm me I don't mind either way. Thank you for reviewing and adding it to favorites and following hope to hear witch ones you like until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
